Pinstripe Potoroo
"For dis smooth victory I would like to think my many fans- What is that WaWaLuigi? You say I cheated in the race? Deliberately blowing up competitor's cars ain't cheating. It's in the Wa rules you fool. And WaWaLuigi you say I have no fans? Dat ain't right man, talk to my extensive toddler fan base and you'll know what I'm talking about." -Pinstripe after he won the Wa Cup. Pinstripe Potoroo was once a regular potoroo that made mini tuxedos for other marsupials. But one day him and a group of potoroos were captured by Neo Cortex, and turned into 1950s, Italian gangsters with the power of the lasagna. While the others mutated right away, It took Pinstripe ten years to mutate because Kraang Sub Prime attempted to kill Pinstripe by stuffing pies up his mouth. This didn't work however, and when Pinstripe emerged he was only 700 pounds. He was sent to Planet Fitness to go on the treadmills for another ten years. He emerged at seven pounds, and was given a machine gun at Planet Fitness because they were out of stickers that say "I lost weight here". He was sent to Cortex Power Plant to be the C.E.O. because Cortex was out Wa Men. For a while he enjoyed this until Crash Bandicoot came and got out of a real estate agreement with Pinstripe last minute by refusing to sign the contract. Angered the he wouldn't be selling a portion of Iowa to Crash he started shooting his machine gun at Crash, trying to kill him. After a pretty un-intense battle Crash won and Pinstripe cut the power to the powerplant because Pinstripe thought it had a rat infestation. After this he moved away from The Wumpa Islands. Moving to New Jersey After his defeat at the hands of Crash Pinstripe moved to New Jersey and opened multiple companies. These included a sanitation company, a recliner company, a fidget spinner company, a ketchup water company, a pillow filling company, and a pool noodle company with bug eyes on the ends. But by far his most successful company was his deep fried lemons with jalapeño slices and seven pounds of mayonnaise company. This company was a big structure on the shore of the New Jersey beach where lines of people leading into eight feet deep of water stayed and waited. For a while this business was very successful, but after a few days Doopliss's company, Doopliss's Boiled Toad Heads, was losing business so fast that eventually no one was coming. Doopliss could barely pay his workers, Tom Smith, Goombario, Tiny Tiger, and Dodoria. Angered by this Doopliss rallied his workers, and hired Rapheal and Bodd Nass to take out Pinstripe's company. They plotted all day, and when night came they executed their plan. Goombario started jumping around and playing mad music on his saxophone to distract the front guard 00M-9, and the other people on the beach. While thei happened Tiny Tiger and Boss Nass took out the other guard, Frost. Once this was dealt with Doopliss shape shifted into Frost. Lastly Tom Smith and Rapheal stole all the money, and planted a chicken inside. The next day Pinstripe's business was closed down by The Health Inspector because of a suspected chicken infestation. Planet Fitness After Pinstripe left his most popular company behind, he was hired by Planet Fitness CEO to be a before and after image with Koala Kong, for excersise at Planet Fitness. Working for John Cena After Pinstripe's business was closed down he started working for John Cena at his company, John Cena's Boat Rentals. For a while this worked out good, but after John Cena announced that he will start paying his worked less Pinstripe burnt the building and all the boats, and rode away in the only one he didn't burn. Forming the Pinstripe Gang Pinstripe desiring to have gang of his own started to recruit members for the Pinstripe Gang. Arrested Pinstripe and the remaining Pinstripe Gang members were arrested by John Cena, and Walmart, and thrown in Heathrow Prison. Pinstripe, Barricade, Appule, Kooper, and 00M-9 were thrown into high security for being in the Pinstripe gang. Pinstripe met up with Koala Kong in prison, and with the Koala's connections with the Wario Bros, they were all able to escape with the hel of the brothers, and their men. Category:Super Wario Kart Category:Evil Doers Category:Mob Boss Category:Super Wario Kart Character Category:Male Category:Spyro thee Dragon Category:Crash Berdicoot